


Prepared

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [84]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

"I don't suppose you have anything which could help us out of this," Napoleon asked, indicating the locked door of the cell.

"Of course," Illya replied. "We could use my shirt buttons, or the tip of my belt, or maybe even my tooth cap. But then again, there are the ends my shoe laces, the contents of my left heel, and the stitching on my handkerchief. Oh, and I also have my money clip and some fake breath mints."

"I have to say, Tovarisch, I think you may just be carrying a little too much explosive material around with you."


End file.
